


Verre

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Poulécriture [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Cana souhaite offrir un verre à Mirajane pour la séduire, qui avait dit que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin ?
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Poulécriture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Poulécriture





	Verre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllenKune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/gifts).



> Court ficlet écrit en une demi-heure dans le cadre du défi de CanardTeaChaud : celui d'écrire du yuri. Oui, deux d'affilés, j'étais motivée.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Je peux te payer un verre ? »

Mirajane sortit de ses pensées, avant de lever les yeux au ciel tout en se retenant difficilement de soupirer. Devant elle se tenait Cana, une cliente régulière, habillée de son éternelle veste en jeans vintage. La barmaid connaissait bien la brune, tout du moins, elle savait qui elle était lorsqu’elle était dans son bar, avec parfois trop d’alcool dans le sang. La blanche commençait même à considérer Cana comme une amie, avant que cette dernière lui fasse comprendre qu’elle souhaitait plus.

En soit, l’idée ne dérangeait pas réellement Mirajane, Cana était d’une beauté époustouflante et elle avait un fort caractère, qui lui permettrait de subir le sien. Cana l’attirait physiquement et elle aimait sa personnalité qu’elle n’avait fait qu’entre-apercevoir. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que cela soit aussi simple. La brune était magnifique, elle le savait et elle en jouait énormément, alors elle la ferait travailler, ramener, pédaler, remuer terres et mers pour l’avoir, même si cela signifiait faire taire ses propres pulsions.

« Je travaille, je ne peux pas Cana, la réprima gentiment la blanche tout en rangeant un verre de bière et elle put sentir un regard brûlant sur ses hanches.  
— Un seul, un shot avec moi, personne ne le verra. »

Toujours de dos, Mirajana sourit ; Cana patinait depuis presque un mois maintenant, elle ne se laissait toujours pas et refusait de lâcher l’affaire, ce qui était plus que bon signe. Elle se força à retrouver un visage indifférent en faisant de nouveau face à Cana et elle espérait que la chaleur qui naissait en elle à cause du regard de la jeune femme ne se voyait pas.

En silence, Mirajane lui servit un verre de whisky et Cana ne la quitta pas des yeux un instant. Quelques minutes après, alors qu’elle s’était occupée de d’autres clients, elle pouvait toujours sentir son regard sur elle, observant le moindre de ses mouvements et courbes. Succombant à la tentation, elle jeta un coup d’œil à Cana et cette dernière tournait son index sur le rebord du verre tout en la regardant avec désir.

Mirajane prit une grande inspiration tout en plongeant ses iris d’un profond noir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu’un sourire naissait déjà sur le coin de ses lèvres. A quoi bon ? Elle avait déjà résisté bien longtemps aux avances de la brune, elle méritait de ne laisser aller. D’un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers Cana, avant de se faire interrompre par Lisanna, qui lui annonça la commande qu’elle venait de prendre.

Ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, la blanche quitta le bar pour se positionner aux côtés de Cana. La jeune femme avait gagné et elle le savait, le sourire mesquin sur les lèvres le lui prouvait. Malgré tout, Mirajane ne se laissa pas démonter et avec douceur, elle déposa sa main droite sur l’épaule de Cana avant de lui glisser des mots d’amour à l’oreille.

Un rire s’échappa de sa bouche lorsqu’elle vit le visage rouge pivoine de Cana, fière de l’avoir atteint. Un point pour elle.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
